Lost Love
by ChloeMay
Summary: Bella left, Edward tried to move on. They find each other but whats the secret Bella's hiding. permanent hiatus sorry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own

Disclaimer: I don't own

It had been a long time since I have been alive exactly one hundred and twenty eight years. But more I had died of a broken heart, for my love and my life had left me, my Bella had left. I guess she didn't truly love me. I couldn't blame her I was a monster and she was a beautiful angel. Though I had truly believed she had loved me, and had wanted to spend eternity with me. But now she's gone. Forever.

"Edward stop moping you're making me feel depressed," yelled Jasper knowing full well I could hear him without him yelling.

"Sorry, Jasper," I said.

It had been eighteen years since she had left, Alice had felt bad for losing her friend but she hadn't lost her loved one. And she slowly got over it. Finally from her fathers mind he made me completely believe that she wasn't coming back and we moved. We had stayed in Denali for a few years the moved to Chicago and now we were in New Hampshire going to Dartmouth College. Jasper was a sophomore and Alice and I were freshmen. Rosalie and Emmett were on an extended vacation to Africa.

"Edward, come on were going to be late," said Alice. I still had a silver Volvo though it was a newer version of my old one. We had scheduled our classes three in the morning while it was still kind of dark and three later in the night so that it was sort of getting dark. Even though were ever we lived it was usually sunless and bleak, but it was just a precaution.

My first class was English literature; Alice didn't have any classes with me, saying mine were completely boring. I sat down in the back of the lecture hall. We had missed the whole of last week to go hunting and the last two days had been sunny which was quite odd to have two days like that together. The bell rang and class started, Mr. Hallowell droned on about William Shakespeare, all the things I had already learned a million time before. The door opened, I didn't turn around not caring about some late juvenile human being late. The teacher turned, "Ah, Miss Masen your late go sit by that boy in the back." I turned at the mention of my last name. The young woman looked at me her brown hair swirling around her heart face. Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did I wouldn't be writing on Fan Fiction now would I, no I wouldn't be.

_Previously…_

_She turned and looked, I gasped it was my Bella._

Bella looked at me and smiled though her eyes were apprehensive. It made me happy to see her, though something was wrong with her, her eyes were lighter like my topaz ones when I was getting hungry. Her heart shaped ace was more angular her cheekbones higher and her long lashes rested on them when she closed her eyes. She was a lot more graceful, her body much curvier in all the right places. Long brown hair hung to her waist stick straight. All in all, she was more beautiful then ever, maybe it was because I hadn't seen her in forever or there really was something different about her. She hadn't aged one bit, her heart beat was slow four times slower than a normal human's heart should beat at. She sat down and I was engulfed in her heavenly scent, slightly watered down. I was barely aware of Mr. Hallowell Beginning the lecture again.

"Hi," she whispered, she bit her lip which I remembered her doing when she was nervous.

"Bella," I said, not really sure it was truly her I was seeing and not just an illusion.

"Yeah, It's me, what are you doing here," she asked. Oh, god she doesn't want me here. Maybe I should leave, no, no I'm not going anywhere, and she owes me an explanation. She could have just told me she didn't want to get married to me, I would have understood.

"Edward…," her voice apprehensive now instead of her eyes, "can we talk later… about me leaving before the wedding, I'm really sorry, please don't be mad." Her eyes filled with tears. How could I ever be mad at my angel, make her cry like I was clearly doing now. I truly must be a monster to make such a precious creature cry. I could give her what she wanted.

"Yes we can talk, later," hopefully keeping all of the longing out of my voice. All I really wanted to do was kiss away her tears. She turned to face the front of the class. I tried to pay attention, but I kept sneaking glances at her the whole hour. Twice I caught her glancing out of the corner of her eye looking right at me. Her face would fill with the beautiful color of her blushes, and her heart would speed up, but only to the normal speed a human heart should beat at. That still puzzled me and the fact that Alice hadn't seen her. How her heart could beat so slowly and yet she was still alive. I would have to ask Carlisle about it, maybe it was too much exposure to vampires that slowly she was becoming one of us, but that didn't make any sense, since she wasn't around any vampires for eighteen years. Finally the professor called for the end of class giving us a ton of homework, all stuff I already learned.

We walked slowly down town towards a coffee shop I knew. And I found out that even though she had changed she was still as clumsy as ever but only when she was walking really fast. Her black slacks made her legs look miles long. The blue shirt with the plunging neckline slightly showed off her cleavage and the beautiful blue color made her pale skin standout strikingly. We didn't say anything to each other until she had a mocha cappuccino in her hands sitting in a seat in the back corner away from prying ears and overly unsolicited looks.

"So what do you want to know Edward?" I loved the way my name rolled off her tongue and through her beautiful mouth.

"Why did you leave, what's happened to you…," I stopped talking to keep my voice from cracking with emotion.

"Well, about why I left…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did but I don't too bad

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did but I don't.

_Previously…_

"Why did you leave, what's happened to you…" I stopped talking to keep my voice from cracking with emotion.

"Well about why I left…"

"…Edward I didn't want to leave, really I didn't," my angel said looking into her cup as if it would help her. I didn't understand, why would she leave if she didn't want to?

"Right before the …," she trailed off suggestively," my mom came, remember, well she thought she was helping me. When we got to Florida I didn't have any money to get a plane ticket and she always made sure a phone was always out of my reach," Bella said, fast almost as if it would make it better if she went fast.

"So, you didn't leave on your own," the idea to me was incomprehensible, did it mean she still loved me. No, who was I kidding she a perfect angel couldn't love a monster like me.

"Edward…I know you probably don't want to hear this, and your really mad at me but…,"She had started talking fast again, "I love you." I sat in shock, she loved me, it completely blew me away, did she really love me or did she just pity me.


	4. AN: Poll

For my story Lost Love I'm having you chose from different scenarios. So please go to my profile and vote. Please and thank you. I'm a little lost on how I want the story to go but if a lot of people want the story to go a certiant way but it doesn't get the highest vote I will write an alternate ending just for them.

_ChloeMay_


End file.
